What Do the Flowers Mean?
by Kitty.Pie.Luver
Summary: A young girl,turned into a Nobody.She may not have emotions,but she can still express themusing flowers.This poor girl becomes a puppet,serving under the one she 'loves.'Will she love him forever?Or will she betray him to do what's right?


I sighed slightly as I grazed at the flowers in my room. My mother has always loved flowers, so she taught me all about them. How to take care of them, what the different colors meant, what the flowers meant in general. Now I'm glad she told me. _Bouquet_ _of_ _withered_ _flowers_ – **rejected** **love**. _Purple_ _Hyacinth_ – **Sorrow**. _Orange_ _Lily_ – **Hatred**. _Dark_ _Crimson_ _Rose_ – **Mourning**. _Dahlia_ – **Instability**. _Yellow_ _Hyacinth_ – **Jealousy**. _Petunia_ – **Anger** and **Resentment**. These are my emotions right now, well if I had any…You're probably confused, huh? Maybe I should tell you what happened so you understand. It all started about a year ago…

"Get away from me!!" I shouted at the strange, black ant-like creatures. One minute I'm happily picking flowers for my mother, the next I'm being attacked by these things that came out of the shadows! I ran faster, not caring that I was ripping and tearing my clothes and that my long, wavy brown hair was covered with dirt and twigs. All I wanted was to get away from those _things_. A loud screech came from my mouth as one of them tackled me. While I was on the ground, the rest started to crawl on me. One sat on my stomach and reached into my chest. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Oh my god, it hurt so much! I felt its claws digging around for something and I gasped in pain. A few seconds later it pulled its pulled out its claws from my chest. What I saw made me scream more and thrash around. It was my heart…Soon I started fading away into darkness. '_So this is how it ends…' _Was my last thought before I faded away completely.

I was in the darkness for who knows how long, but I awoke in a large, dark forest. '_Where am I?' _Slowly I got up and took a wobbly step forward. Seeing I didn't fall, I took another and another until I found myself at what seemed to be a town. Not knowing where I was, I just started walking around. Soon I found an alley and decided to see what was inside. I heard laughter, which meant someone was here. I slowly moved the piece of clothe in front me. Inside there was a girl with three boys. They were talking and laughing happily. "U-umm, excuse me…" I said in my soft, haunting voice. They looked at me and the girl got up and walked over to me. "Are you lost or something?" She asked. I nodded slowly, "Hai…" She smiled. "I'm Olette, that's Hayner, Roxas, and Pence." She said pointing to them. "N-nice to meet you Olette-san." I replied shyly. "No need to be shy, come on in." Olette said grabbing my hand. She dragged me over to the boys and sat me down on the couch. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" Roxas asked me. "Hai." Pence smiled, "Want us to show you around?" I nodded and smiled slightly. "That would be wonderful. Thank you." We all stood up and they showed me the entire town, which I learned was Twilight Town. "That's the sandlot, but you shouldn't go there." Hayner said, pointing to a large square area. I blinked and cocked my head to the side. "Why?" I asked. Olette scowled. "Seifer and his gang hang out there. Stay away from them, they're nothing but bad news." She replied. I blinked twice and nodded. "Alright…I guess." Was my reply. I spent the rest of my day with my newfound friends. "Well, I think I should go home so my mom won't worry." Pence said while we sat on the clock tower. "Alright, see yah Pence!" Hayner called out as Pence jogged down the stairs. He waved and smiled at us. "I should get home too." Roxas mumbled with a yawn. After a while, it was just Olette and I. "Umm, Olette..?" I muttered shyly. "Hmm?" I played with my thumbs for a few seconds. "M-may I s-spend the night a-at your house?" Olette smiled brightly. "Of course! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the stairs of the clock tower and towards her home. I smiled slightly and looked up at the sky with a single thought running through my head.

'_**My new home…' **_


End file.
